


One Simple Morning

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [16]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Max Likes Dinosaurs, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Flufftober Day 16 - PlushAlec has the day off, and spends the morning with his boyfriend and son.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948024
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	One Simple Morning

"Alexander!" came Magnus's voice from somewhere near the kitchen. "Where is Max's sippy cup?!"

Alec leaned out of the bathroom, holding his brush in one hand and bracing onto the doorframe with another. "In the top right cupboard! I kept it there last night!"

"No, the  _ other  _ one!" Magnus sounded slightly exasperated, and Alec felt a twinge of empathy and affection as he yelled out again,

"Look on the dining table!"

A moment of silence followed, and then Magnus said, "Yes, found it! Thanks!"

Shaking his head fondly, Alec went back into the bathroom and finished freshening up.

When he got out into the living room after a long shower and a change of clothes, Max was sitting in his high chair, wearing a cotton bib with a picture of a sheep on it, and holding his sippy cup in his hands. Magnus was sitting in a chair nearby, feeding him chocolate pudding, though a good amount of it was smeared around Max's mouth. Magnus looked up at Alec as soon as he walked in, his face breaking out into a tired smile.

"Our son is a very picky baby," Magnus stated as Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed him on the top of his head.

"I know," Alec hummed. "Mom says it gets easier with time, though."

"Well, I hope the easy comes soon," Magnus grumbled. "Twenty of my more favorite shirts have been lost to Magnus's cause."

Alec snorted. "You don't have favorites. You just like all of them."

"True," Magnus said.

Alec jumped away when a bang sounded nearby, and laughed when he discovered that the source was Max banging his cup against the tray of his chair.

"Da!" He said, looking at Alec with wide eyes, clearly seeking attention.

Alec chuckled and leaned over to kiss Max on his forehead. "Good morning, blue."

It was possible that some of Magnus's nicknames were rubbing off on him.

nicknames were rubbing off on him.

Max gurgled happily and reached out his arms, asking to be picked up. Alec obliged, holding Max still in his arms while Magnus fed him another spoon of pudding.

It took them a good twenty minutes of coddling and coercing to get Max to finish eating, and then another fifteen for Alec and Magnus to eat their own breakfast while Max crawled all over the living room, playing with his toys and flinging Legos across the carpet. When they were done with breakfast, Alec stretched his legs out and looked at Magnus, who was floating the empty dishes over to the sink.

“So,” he said. “What do we do now?”

Magnus turned his eyes up in consideration. “Well, I have a few potions and spells to take care of. It won’t take long - just an hour or so. Then we can take Max out. I heard there was a fair just outside New York.”

Alec nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll just take care of Max until then.”

“Sure.” Magnus stood up, leaning over Alec with one hand braced on the back of his chair, and kissed Alec on the lips. “Love you.”

Alec smiled into the kiss. “Love you too.”

Magnus chuckled and pulled away, retreating into his study, and then Alec looked at his baby, who was tugging at the edges of the tablecloth laid over the coffee table. 

“I guess it’s just you and me now,” Alec whispered, mostly to himself.

Magnus stretched while sitting in the chair, curling his back until he felt his spine crack and then sighed in relief. Standing up, he walked out of the study and towards Max’s bedroom at the other end of the hallway.

Maryse, out of her grandmotherly goodness, had given Alec the entire day off. It was going to be a great day - Magnus has made sure of it - and this was just the beginning.

Reaching Max’s bedroom, Magnus pushed the door open a crack and peered inside as he heard voices and laughter from within.

Inside, Alec was lying on his stomach on the ground, watching Max as he played with his dinosaur plushies. He was holding two of the large green dinosaurs in his hands and was waving them around, occasionally banging them together, as if they were fighting. Alec was watching with a twinkle in his eye, nodding along as Max warbled on about the dinosaur’s latest escapade. 

Soon, Max got bored of this and abandoned the plushies, crawling across the floor until he came across a shiny throw pillow that had somehow made its way into Max’s bedroom. He grabbed it and crawled back to Alec, insistently pushing the pillow into Alec’s face.

Alec turned his face aside and looked at Max curiously. “Is this for me?”

Max cooed affirmatively. Alec grinned and tucked the pillow under one arm, then leaned up and kissed Max on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he said softly, a silly grin on his face.

Magnus smiled at them, his heart twisting in his chest as he looked at his love and his son.  _ His family. _

The thought was overjoyous and heartbreaking, both at once.

Pushing the door open, Magnus swept into the room, holding out his arms towards Max. “Blueberry!”

Max swiveled and shrieked at the sight of Magnus, who simply grinned and scooped him up in his arms. 

“How is my little blueberry doing today?” Magnus asked, peppering kisses all over Max’s face. Max laughed and flapped his arms, accidentally hitting Magnus in the face, but it didn’t hurt a pinch.

Alec rolled over and stood up from the ground, abandoning the throw pillow. Walking over to Magnus, he threw his arms around Magnus’s waist and pressed a kiss to Magnus’s cheek. “Done with your work?”

Magnus grinned. “Yes, thank goodness.”

“Great.” Alec returned the grin and pulled Magnus closer, tightening his hold around him, and laid his head on Magnus’s shoulder. “Fair’s in the evening, right?”

“Yeah,” Magnus said, shifting Max to one arm and holding on to Alec with the other. “Until then it’s movie time, I suppose.”

Alec let out a quiet groan into Magnus’s shoulder. Max, who had been playing with Magnus’s necklaces until then, perked up at the mention of movies.

“Bee?” he asked, looking at Magnus with wide eyes.

Magnus let out a long suffering sigh, and patted Alec’s shaking shoulders. “Yes, baby, we will watch the movie with the bees.”

“Why does he even like that movie?” Alec asked, barely suppressed deprecative laughter showing in his voice.

“I have no idea, love,” Magnus said, kissing the top of Alec’s head. “Shall we go watch it, then?”

Alec sighed and straightened, clearly bracing himself. “I will get the move ready.”

Having said so, he walked out of the room with stiff shoulders. Magnus laughed and followed, his son held firm in his arms.


End file.
